


Button Eyes

by KittenAnarchy



Category: Coraline (2009), D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Coraline AU, Fluff, Gen, I rewrote everything, The earl uses an excessive amount of ~s, and lvellie's the land lord with his adopted kid link, believe me, buttons, so to catch up you may want to read all the chapters, there's a lot of new stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenAnarchy/pseuds/KittenAnarchy
Summary: While exploring his new home, ten-year-old Allen Walker discovers a secret door.He regrets ever opening it.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was based off of a (discontinued) Coraline x DGM comic on tumblr - link:
> 
> https://lazywind13.tumblr.com/post/163126110372/crossover-dgray-man-coraline-part-11
> 
> it's a really good idea, and I've actually fleshed out the story!! I'm gonna be able to complete it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, there's a lot to unpack here. I haven't been on in months, and I'm so sorry. I kept starting new ideas, and then not finishing them or the old ones. I decided, to get back into writing, that I'll rewrite all of my old works before posting any new ones.

A red-haired boy watches the trees past by in a blur as they move down the faded road. He kicks lightly at the seat in front of him. “Are we there yet?” He asks, mouth pressed into a thin line.

“Not yet, Allen.” The driver is a tall man, with long black hair pulled into a ponytail. “Just a little bit longer… I hope.” His attempts at placating the boy are for naught, as Allen turns away to face the passing shrubbery. 

“Leave the boy alone, Mana.” In the front passenger seat, a red-haired man pokes his head in from the window. His lit cigarette is put out on the ashtray. “I really don’t know why you wanted to come back here, after what happened.” 

“And I don’t really know why you insist on smoking so much.” Mana shoots back, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. “You’re setting a bad example for Allen.” 

“Like I give a fuck about that kid.” Cross replies, opening his flask to take a sip. “If it bothers you so much, then I’ll just get drunk instead.” 

“That’s even worse!” 

“Mana, are we there yet?” Allen asks again, hoping to stop a full-blown argument from happening.

“Didn’t you hear him five minutes ago, kid? We’re still not there yet.” Cross snaps. Allen kicks his seat harshly in retaliation. “I swear to god, if you do that one more time, your left arm isn’t going to be the only crippled thing about you!”

“I’d like to see you try, drunkard!” Allen kicks the other man’s seat once more.

“That’s it!” Cross goes to remove his seat belt, only stopped by Mana slamming the brakes. He slams his hands on the wheel, ignoring the yelps from the sudden stop.

‘Cross, put your seat belt back on! Allen, stop kicking his seat! I  _ will _ turn this car around if I have to, and we can spend five hours in traffic if you all won’t. get. along.” Mana keeps his foot on the pedal. “Now apologize, both of you!” They glare at each other for a few moments, until it becomes obvious that Mana is not joking.

“Alright, fine. I’m  sorry. ” Cross mutters out. Mana turns to glare at him.

“A little louder, Cross.” 

“I’m  sorry. ” It’s only a little bit louder than it was before. 

“ _ Cross _ .” 

“I’m sorry! Are you happy?!” Cross finally snaps, shoving Mana lightly.

“Very. Now, Allen?” Mana turns to him expectantly.

“Sorry.” Allen looks out the window once more.

“Thank you.” Mana says, clearly happy with the outcome. “Now, let’s keep moving.” Mana only has to drive a few more miles, the building already in sight. “Isn’t it nice?” Mana asks, a forced smile on his face. It’s an overstatement, as the disrepair becomes more obvious as they approach the building. Despite boasting three floors, Allen could only see two. (He’s kind of relieved - the place did not seem like it could hold up even  _ one _ floor.) The black paint is peeling from the walls, the once white border almost non-existent. A sign hangs askew off of the porch, the chains holding it up looking near collapse. If Allen squints at the sign, he can just barely make out the name. The Black and White Apartments clearly have seen better days. 

“Mana, this place looks like shit.” Cross says bluntly. Mana doesn’t say anything, his smile only growing tighter. It’s easy to find parking - the lot is near empty, only a few cars and a truck are parked near the front. Allen nearly falls in a pothole just getting out of the car. “This place isn’t like how you and Ne-”

“Cross.” Mana’s voice is tight. Allen is a bit worried about him - Mana’s not usually the one to get angry or upset, but there’s something about this place that’s setting Mana on edge. “Let’s just get moved in first.”

“Actually,” A young voice interjects. “I’ll have to ask you to come with me.” A teenager stands there, long blond hair done into a simple braid. Despite the heat, he’s dressed in extremely formal clothes. Allen can’t help but stare at the two discoloured, circular patches of skin aligned on his forehead.

“Who the hell are you?” Cross raises an eyebrow at the teen. The blonde bows slightly.

“I am Howard Link. I am an in-between, for lack of better words, between you and my father, the landlord. He would like to have a word with you.”

“Ah, of course! Let me just lock the car, and us three-”

“Not the child.” Link cuts in, face impassive.

“Excuse me?” Mana asks, taken aback. 

“My father does not like children. Leave the child in your apartment. Room 214, am I correct? If you want to stay here, you must do it.” Allen is about to tell the other that he’s not a kid - he knows how to live perfectly fine on his own! - but one look at Mana’s face, and all of Allen’s complaints died at his lips. 

“It’s alright, Mana.” Allen grabs the other man’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly. “I’ll be fine. I’m a big kid now.” It does nothing to help, if anything it only makes Mana look more stricken. He sucks in a breath.

“Allen.” His voice is quiet and gentle. “Please, I just… just want you to be careful, okay? Keep the door locked, and, um,” Mana swallows. “don’t, please don’t... wander off..” Mana tenses as Cross claps his hand around Mana’s shoulder, stepping in. 

“I knew you weren’t over him.” Cross sighs. “Allen, the number’s 214. Take that box with you.” He gestures to the one small box they had taken out of the car. “Mana and I will go take care of this.” The red-headed boy catches the key tossed at him, placing it in his pocket for safe-keeping.

“M’kay.” Allen heaves the box up, carefully balancing it on one arm. “Have fun!” He calls, walking cautiously towards the stairs. The box shifts in his right arm, the arm in question protesting the strain. It’s a tough uphill battle, but Allen thinks he’s doing well enough. “Just a few…” One foot in front of the other. “more…” His right arm shakes, overexerted. “steps-!” His arm finally gives out, and the box is sent tumbling down the stairs. The cracking could be heard from a mile away.

“Hey, you okay?” Allen tenses, spinning around to come face to face with another red-headed boys on the floor above him, a lone emerald eye peering down at him from the banister. The boy starts to descend, adjusting his eyepatch covering his other eye, bringing his scarf closer to him. “I saw you trying to get up the stairs with the box.” 

“You saw me and did nothing?” Allen snaps. It’s not polite, and Mana would definitely be disappointed in him if he knew about Allen’s behavior, but he can’t really find it in himself to care. He has more things to worry about, especially the box. “Thanks a lot, asshole.”

“Seeing a lot of hostility here,” The boy brings his hands up as a peaceful gesture. “I come in peace. Name’s Lavi, who’re you?” 

“It’s none of your business.” Allen walks down the stairs, once again carefully picking up the box. “Now get out of the way.” 

“Oh, come on,” Lavi whines. “I don’t even get a name? I’ll help you with the box!” The other boy rushes down, grabbing the box from Allen’s arms before he can protest. “214, huh?”

“Hey, come back!” Allen calls as Lavi runs to the aforementioned apartment. “Stop!” He runs up the stairs, ignoring the way his left arm banged against his body with every quick hop. “Give it back!” 

“Is that any way to talk to someone who’s so graciously lended you his help?” Lavi asks, sticking out his tongue. It only serves to piss Allen off further.

“I swear to god-”   
  


“Lavi!” The shout stops Allen from going more in-depth with his threat. Lavi, in hearing his name, groans.

“Guess we’ll have to play together later, sprout. See you later, alligator!” With that, Lavi is gone, down the stairs. It’d be great if he went down to hell. (Allen gets rid of the thought quickly. Mana wouldn’t approve.) With a sigh, Allen turns to the apartment door, fishing out the key from his pocket. It fits in the lock perfectly, opening the door with little effort. 

It takes a bit of time to drag the box into his apartment, and Allen quickly gets to work in opening it, searching for whatever broke. It seems to be filled with valuables, which only made Allen even more worried. A golden pocket watch with the initials M.D.C., blueprints, and finally, the source of the cracking sound, a picture frame. The frame and glass are completely broken - there’s no fixing it. The picture, however… “Mana?”

It’s his father as a child, laying asleep against a tree. Another boy, with shorter hair, lies next to him, piercing golden eyes glaring into the camera as if trying to burn it with his eyes. The boy grips Mana’s hand, as if his father may disappear at any moment. Allen has never seen this boy before. Carefully flipping the picture over, he reads the words on the back. “M asleep, N watching over him. -K” He reads aloud. “M is probably Mana…” 

It occurs to Allen that he probably shouldn’t be looking at this. Carefully, he folds the picture, placing it in the inner pocket of his coat. He’d have to find a new frame, or see if he can patch the old one together with glue. For now, he’ll place the mess that was a glass frame in a plastic bag and hide it. With the box problem temporarily solved, Allen decides to slow down and take in the entire apartment around him.    
  


It’s a lot bigger than Allen thought it would be. His old home hadn’t been nearly this big. With the size, it’s definitely more open. The air’s stale, though, and there’s clear disrepair in different areas of the apartment. There’s a hallway across from him, three doors lined up against the wall, the fourth at the very end. The room adjacent to the fourth door has a paper sign, Mana’s looping cursive spelling out “Allen’s Room”. When he opens the door, he can’t help the gasp that escapes him, the rotting smell slapping him in the face, forcing him to close the door. He stumbles, tripping face first into the carpet. 

It takes Allen a few seconds to recover, gasping in the musty air and smelling the worn carpet of the hall. Pinching his nose, Allen steels himself, opening the door once more. It’s bigger than his old room, for sure, but the yellowing mattress on a rickety metal bed frame and the source of the rotting smell, a few dead rats, quickly take away any charm the room might have once had. He heaves in a mental sigh, making a mental note to go back to grab another plastic bag for the rats. He’ll toss them out the window. For now, he takes a quick peek under the bed, fortunately devoid of any other decomposing animal corpses, and tosses the plastic bag with the frame under. After cracking the window open enough to ventilate the room, he leaves to grab another plastic bag.

His peripheral vision catches the last door. “Was that… always open?” The door in question is slightly ajar. Pushing it open fully, Allen steps into the dining room. Barring a few chairs off to the side, it seems as if there’s nothing else in here. Except, of course, for the little door at the wall facing Allen. “A door?” Curiosity peaked, Allen walks over, kneeling down to inspect the door. A crawlspace? He places his hand on the cool metal of the door knob, gently twisting. The knob halts before making a full turn, letting out a small  _ click _ . Locked. Of course. 

“I’m not really sure what I was expecting.” Allen sighs, dusting himself off. He still needs to get the rats out of his room. Turning on his heel, Allen leaves the dining room, softly shutting the door and his curiosities behind him.

* * *

In a world where everything is what it shouldn’t be, a black haired male sits on the branch of a withered tree, balancing himself so that he does not fall into the well below. Gold buttons seem to glow in the light of the moon, shining high in the world’s eternal night sky. He lets out a silent laugh, the stitching holding his mouth closed straining against the tugging of his lips. His clothes, ragged clothes crookedly sewed together, sway slightly in the wind. In the distance, he watches a house seemingly build itself out of nothing, recreating itself to become more and more extravagant as the seconds pass.

The teenager lets himself drop down, landing on the very edge of the well, the sudden shift in weight making the wood crack and creak. He remains unbothered by the sounds of his possible doom, instead choosing to swing his legs. His tail curls around the dilapidated wooden poles attached to the sides of the well. His silent laughter seems to grow more and more crazed as the land cleans itself up. His black cat ears twitch at the sound of high-pitched laughter. The wind blows a doll, with red hair and a checkered jacket, over. He catches it with ease, taking time to lightly stroke the fabric of its face. With less care, he drops it into the well, hiding himself back into the shadows.

  
  



	2. Into the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen reassesses his religious beliefs.

When Mana and Cross return home, Allen has already cleaned out his room. He’s cleaning the floor boards as they walk through the door. “Allen! We’re back!” Mana yells, setting down a bag of groceries. Allen runs towards him, letting Mana pick him up and twirl him around. 

“How was it? Was the landlord nice?” Allen needs to know who to avoid. 

“It was absolutely terrible, brat.” Cross snaps, pulling off his shoes and tossing them off on an area Allen  _ just _ cleaned. Ass. 

“Not that bad!” Mana glares at Cross, elbowing him. “It could have been better, yes, but I’d like to think that it went well enough.” 

Allen raises an eyebrow. “What happened?” 

“Fucker tried to be intimidating, before pulling some passive-aggressive bullshit and telling us to go get moved in.” Cross spits. “Christ, I need a drink and some smokes.” He storms off into his and Mana’s room. Allen stifles a snicker as the door muffles Cross’ yelps and curses - he hadn’t gotten to clean the room yet, and considering the state of his own room… 

Mana gives him a pointed look. “Don’t be happy at other people’s misery, Allen.” He sighs, before ruffling Allen’s hair, ignoring the tiny bats against his hand. “Thank you for cleaning up, Allen.” 

“It’s no trouble, besides I had to clean out the rats from my room,” Allen says. “figured I might as well clean the rest of the place as well.” 

“Rats?” Mana mumbles to himself. He shakes his head, as if deciding to dwell on the statement later. “Still, thank you.” He raises up a bag of groceries. “How you go explore while I make some dinner? I even bought some dango for dessert.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to help?” Allen asks. The kitchen isn’t exactly cleanest area in the apartment either. Though, he does want to go out and check something...

“No, you’ve done enough. Go have fun, kiddo.” Mana smiles. Allen returns it with enthusiasm, running to pull on his shoes. “Be careful, it’s pretty slippery out there!” Mana calls as Allen leaves. 

“I will!” He yells back. Shutting the door, he begins his walk towards the stairs, noting the rather large amount of vacancy signs on the doors. “I suppose this place isn’t very popular.” He could see that. The entire place was run down, peeling paint and cracked banisters. “That’s a safety hazard.” He comes to 201, the first and only other door on the second floor without a vacancy sign. 

“Hello?” Allen knocks on the door. To his surprise, the door swings open by itself, revealing several men in lab coats, laboring and moving objects around. A blond haired man gives orders, only stopping occasionally to pick up a curly-haired male with glasses that keeps passing out. Government officials? Allen should probably close the door, but the scene is so ridiculous, he can’t tear his eyes away. 

“Get a move on, we don’t get overtime for thi….s…” The blond notices him. “Someone shut the door!” 

“Wha-” Allen startles slightly as a hand grips his shoulder. Looking up, he sees a man with straight black hair, glasses flashing ominously in the lighting. He wears the same lab coat as the people inside. When did he…? His grin makes Allen involuntarily shiver. 

“Little boy, you didn’t see anything, right?” The black haired man pulls a drill from out of the inside of his coat. The door to 208 shuts, the lock clicking into place. No help from there. Allen sweats. 

“No! Nononononono! I didn’t see anything!” The drill flicks on. Is Allen about to die? He doesn't think he believes in God. Does that mean he’s going to hell? Is there a hell for people who don’t believe in the higher powers? Allen shuts his eyes tight, mentally praying for an angel to come save him. 

_ SMACK! _

“Brother, what do you think you’re doing?!” Allen’s eyes snap open. His angel, a dark haired girl with pigtails, holds a metal clipboard. The drill and the man both lay on the floor. She turns to him, her irritated look morphing into an innocent smile. “I’m so sorry, are you alright?! My brother, Komui, can be a bit… eccentric.” She finishes awkwardly, though recovering quickly enough to extend her hand out. “I’m Lenalee. You must be the new family that moved in to 214, right?” 

Allen smiles, a bit flustered. It’s embarrassing enough that he had to be seen like that in front of another person. “Yeah, I’m from there. Does your brother always assault people with drills?” 

Lenalee laughs, lightly kicking her brother, who had begun to sob into the floor about ‘innocence’ and ‘Lenalee’. “Not always, I assure you. By the way,” Her green eyes seem to sharpen. “you didn’t see anything, right?” 

“No!” Allen says hastily. “Not a thing!” He really doesn’t want to get hit by that clipboard. 

She laughs, relaxing considerably. “That’s good. I really hate to end this conversation, but I need to get going.” Lenalee taps her clipboard. “I also need to get him inside.” 

“Right. I need to go say hello to the other neighbors, so see you later, Ms. Lenalee.” He starts down the stairs, waving.

“Just call me Lenalee, Allen! Don’t be a stranger!” She waves back. “The first floor is where Alma and Kanda live, be sure to visit them!” Allen nods, Lenalee disappearing from his view as he makes his way down the steps. 

“They were nice enough, I guess.” Allen mutters to himself. “Alma and Kanda, huh?“ Reaching the first floor, Allen looks around, observing the row of doors in the hallway. Much like the second floor, the majority of them are vacant. Notably, two doors were well-kept, lacking signs. Must be Alma’s and Kanda’s rooms.

Knocking on the door nearest to the stairwell, Allen swears as the door suddenly slams opening, banging into the wall. A brilliant green eye smiles at him from the red-haired boy panting in the doorway. “Red!” It’s the kid from earlier, Lavi.

“Red?” Allen tenses, silver eyes narrowing suspiciously at the other. He hasn’t told anyone that name in a long time. 

“You won’t give me name, so I had to come up with something.” Lavi pouts. “I have others you know! Lefty, checkers…”

“Those are all terrible.” Allen says. He moves to go to the next door. “See you.”

“Hey! They’re not that bad!” Lavi jogs to catch up, shutting the door behind him. 

“Whatever.” He knocks on the next door, dutifully ignoring the chattering boy besides him. 

“Oh, you’re going to meet Yuu?” 

“Who?” Allen asks. “I came here to meet Kanda and Alma.”

‘Red,” Lavi giggles. “Yuu is-” The door slams open, and Allen is barely able to react as a sword slices the air right next to him. 

“ _ Don’t _ .” A short-haired boy snaps. Another boy, with short-brown hair and markings on his face, places a hand on the other’s shoulder. 

“Calm down, Kanda.” The boy - Alma? - says. “We don’t want to scare the new kid.” He turns to Allen. “I apologize for him. Kanda doesn’t really like it when Lavi says his first name.” The two in question had moved to another section of the hall, with Kanda trying to stab Lavi. The boy smiles. “I am Alma. How are you, Red?”

“How did you know Lavi’s nickname?” Allen asks. He can’t keep the suspicion out of his tone, but the other boy doesn’t seem to be offended. 

“The walls have ears, you know.” Alma’s gentle smile never wavers. “Very thin and such. Levierrer never gets them replaced, not even at Link’s request.” 

“Oh... “ Allen trails off, trying to figure out a conversation topic. A slightly cut up Lavi comes over, hiding behind Allen. 

“Save me! Red!” He whines. Allen glares, elbowing him in the gut, taking a sick sense of satisfaction at the other’s groan. “Bullied! I’m being bullied!”

“I’ll see you around, I guess.” Allen says to Alma. He turns to Kanda. “You, as well.’

“Tch.” Kanda sneers slightly. “Whatever, beansprout.” 

‘ _ What the hell did you just call me? _ ’ Allen keeps a strained smile on his face. It wouldn’t be good to make enemies on his first day. “Of course, Bakanda.” Doesn’t mean he can’t insult him back, though. The other glares at him, but under the force of Alma’s gaze, turns back into his own apartment. 

“I suppose we’ll be seeing each other very soon, Allen,” Alma smiles, starting to shut the door. “Be careful, though, there’s always monsters around here.” 

“Yeah, I will.” Allen calls. It’s a little weird for an eleven(?) year old to still believe in monsters, but Alma’s nice, so he guess it doesn’t really matter if the other is a bit superstitious. Lavi, annoyingly enough, follows him.

“What?” The other asks. “Is it a crime to follow someone around? Besides, I want to see how you city kids do things around here.” Allen simply scoffs, going off towards the woods. “Are you sure you wanna do that?” 

“Screw off,” Allen snaps, turning his head to look back at the other. The trees seem to sway with non-existent wind, leaves and branches covering up the entrance, locking them in.

“Yeah, yeah-” Lavi stops as they hear a branch snap. Something moves in the bushes. They both tense, but there’s no other sounds.

“Probably just a squirrel,” Allen sighs, relieved. The boys continue on, taking in the sounds of the forest and

_ meow  _

“You heard that too, right?” Lavi asks, straining his ears. Allen nods, silent. 

_ meow  _

“H-Hey!” Allen shouts. “Show yourself!” His voice is shaky. Lavi silently moves back, picking up a stick off the ground. Allen himself picks up a rock, throwing it to where he thinks the sound came from. The bushes continue to shake, a strange sound coming. Allen carefully tiptoes closer, pushing apart the bushes to reveal a black cat. 

“You scared me, mangy thing!” Allen snaps. Golden eyes narrow as the cat growls. He sighs. “I’m looking for a well. You know where it is, little guy?”

Lavi breaks out of whatever spell has him frozen. Shame. He wishes the boy would sew his mouth shut, one of these days. “Do you expect that cat to understand you?”

Allen glares at him, stomping his foot in frustration. “I just want to find that stupid well!”

“Well, if you stomp too hard, you’ll fall in.” Allen looks down, yelping and jumping back. Lavi kicks the dirt off with his foot, revealing wooden planks covering a hole. “They say it’s so deep that if you fall in, you’ll see a sky full of stars in the middle of the day.” 

“Huh.” Allen says, less hostile. Lavi takes a glance at the sky, sighing.

“As much as I’d love to stay, Red, I gotta get going.” Lavi says. “Gramps’ll be worried.”

“Please,  _ please _ leave.” 

Lavi laughs. “Always so cold. In a while, crocodile..” He walks off, leaving Allen and the cat watching him from the well. 

“...” Allen sighs in the silence. “Guess it’s just you and me, kitty.” The cat makes something that almost sounds like a snort. “Oh, put a cork in it.” He turns back to the well, only to yelp at the object that appeared on top of it. A doll? “What in the world?” Allen mutters, slowly approaching the toy. 

It’s appearance matches his, down to the buttons on its coat. Lavender buttons look at him under the red yarn imitating hair. A metal key, the head shaped like a button, rests around its neck on a piece of twine. The doll hadn’t been there before. The boy nervously looks around him, the forest seeming more suffocating than before. The cat meows, almost smug as Allen reaches to grab the doll. Tucking the doll in his coat pocket, Allen rushes home, the sun coming down on the horizon. Is he even going the right way? The day escapes him, and the forest seems to be swallowing him up whole. A bit of hope blossoms up in him as an opening in the trees seemed to give way. 

It seems like minutes had past, when Allen first came into the forest, and yet the sun is already well down on the horizon. ‘ _Mana… Mana’s definitely worried._ ’ He winces from the cuts and scratches on his face. Running through shrubbery had done him no favors. His stomach growls. Allen can’t help the goosebumps that form at seeing the building being backlit by the moonlight, shadows crawling across the wooden walls. The stairs creak and groan with every step he takes, protesting Allen’s presence. His door, apartment 214, opens noisily against the silence of the house. Mana must have left it unlocked for him. Allen looks on with guilt at the sight of said man asleep on the floor in front of the door. Shutting the door, Allen’s ears pick up the soft sound of fluttering. A golden ball gleams in the darkness. “What in the world?” Allen frowns. He reaches out for the ball, except it zips away down the hall and to the... dining room?

“Wait!” Allen calls, quietly running to catch up with the thing. However, reaching the dining room, all he finds is empty silence. “Where did it go?” It seemed to be gone. His eyes go to the little door at the opposite wall. Despite the warm weather, the key feels freezing against his skin. Allen pulls the necklace off, grasping the key in his hands. All he has to do is 

“Allen?” Allen startles at his name, nearly getting whiplash from how fast. Mana stares back at him. The key warms up again in his hands. 

“Mana, this,” Allen struggles to find the words. “this is-” Allen is squished against Mana’s chest, the elder man hugging him tightly. “Hey! L-Let go!” A wetness falls on his head. ‘ _Pipe leak?_ _Or…_ ’Allen stops squirming, opting to just let Mana hold him.

“I thought you were gone.” Mana mumbles into his hair. “You didn’t come back for dinner, you, you…!” Allen can’t do anything but hug Mana back. There was never another option. “Allen.” Mana says, quietly into the other’s hair. “Please do me a favor.” 

“Anything, Mana.” It’s the least Allen can do. He doesn’t know how late it is, but judging by Mana’s expression, too late.

“You’re grounded.” 

“...What?” 


	3. (Maybe) Breaking and Entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shortest grounding. And the shortest chapter, apparently.

Being grounded was a terrible experience. Allen knew this. Doesn’t make it any better when it happens. The boy groans as he mops the floor. Cross snorts from where he lays on the couch. “Your own fault, brat.” He says, unsympathetic. “Shouldn’t have been out so late.”

“Not my fault.” Allen grumbles, shoving the mop into the bucket. The water sloshes out, spilling onto the floor. Allen still feels a bit bad about not coming home until the early hours of the night, but Cross made it hard to keep feeling terrible. The aforementioned man, goes back to drinking, muttering about no women. “Where’s Mana?”

‘Out. I’m stuck here ‘cause I have to watch you.” Cross snapped. “Ugh, my fucking head.” He groans, pressing the cool bottle to his head in a journey to find relief. Allen sighs, leaving the living room with the mop in hand. If he has to listen to Cross one more time, Allen swears he’ll kill everyone in the apartments and then himself. Looking up, Allen spots a series of hooks on the kitchen, and on one of them…. the key. Allen’s arms are starting to hurt. He’ll take a break. 

Leaving the mop to hand against the wall, he approaches the row of hooks. Allen looks nervously at Cross, snoring away on the couch. The hook is too high for him to reach on his own, but chairs will make too much noise… but the mop and the bucket might work. He does need to clean out the bucket water, anyway. From there on, it’s simple. The mop handle, combined with the extra height the bucket gives him, easily snatches the key from the hook. As soon as he grabs it, the air freezes. Allen can feel himself shivering. He should probably button his coat, but he can only watch as his body moves down the hallway. The further he goes, the colder it gets. Allen can’t bring himself to turn back, though. 

He’s standing in front of the doorway again. Allen only needs to unlock the door. As soon as the door clicks, it swings open, cool gusts of air blowing from the crawlspace and into his face. Spider webs line the tunnel, but at the very end, Allen thinks he can see a light. He goes to move forward but

_ Mana, Mana, Mana _

he stops.

At the very beginning, Allen promised Mana that he wouldn’t run off. Except, that’s exactly what he’s been doing for the past few days. What he was about to do now. He could explore later, when his grounding was over. For now, he should just close the door and

“ Allen. ” The whisper tickles his ear. “ Won’t you come and play with me? ”

“Who the hell!?” Allen swings around, his arms sweeping the air around him. There’s a giggle in his ear, but no person in sight. 

“ I’m just as good as my brother, you know, if not better, ” There’s a dangerous tone to the playful voice. “ why not spend time with me for a change? ”

“I don’t even know who you are!” 

“ But you’ve already seen me. Come on in, let’s play hide and seek. All you have to do is find me.” Something cold taps his left shoulder. “Turn around, and we’ll start.” 

Fuck  _ that _ and the ghost bullshit. Allen runs into the crawlspace, until he can’t run anymore and can only crawl quickly. The webs stick to him, trying to slow him down. He won’t let himself be caught by… whatever that thing was. Should he even look behind him, or will that thing come after him? Distracted by his thoughts, he doesn’t notice the door in front of him until he bumps into the door. “Ah!” There’s no time to waste being surprised. Allen forces the door open, stumbling through the opening onto… waxed floors? 

The shock of seeing a nice house is quickly overtaken by the smell.. Gamy, like the forest was at the doorstep, bursting in with the spiciness of peppermint and oregano, mixing in with the juicy aroma of meat cooking… Allen’s mouth drools. He’s acutely aware of the fact that he missed dinner and breakfast. But he can feel caution, long suppressed, curling around his insides, reminding of times best forgotten, before Mana. (-except he can’t forget, not the sickly-sweet taste of rat poison, not the burning sensation going up his throat, down his tongue, staining the grass and the wildflowers, and he’s just so  _ hungry _ -) 

...Allen’s not very hungry anymore. 

He should probably go apologize to whoever’s apartment he’s in. The apartment itself is grand - rich and expensive and something Allen thought he’d only ever see in magazines and television ads. In his scuffed shoes and worn clothes, he’s out of place amongst the beauty and the overall cleanliness of the parlor. Allen half considers taking off his shoes, as not to damage the flooring, but it’s not like he’s going to be staying very long anyway. A quick apology, and then he’ll go to his apartment through the front door. (He’s not touching the crawlspace, not after  _ that _ .) 

Allen carefully steps through the parlor, into the grand hall. The wonderful smell from earlier seems to be coming from a door down the hall. The light from the kitchen reveals a large shadow. The missus, perhaps? Maybe a maid. Either way, it’s still someone. “Um, excuse me?” Allen asks as he walks towards the kitchen. The shadow seems to pause. He’s gotten their attention. “Please don’t be alarmed, I got here by accident, uh, I’m… I’m....” His mouth goes dry. 

In front of him stands a very large man, with a very wide grin. A top hat rests on his head, while an apron covers the rest of his body. Allen can barely make out a suit underneath it. Sharp teeth shine in the warm lamp light. “Pleased to meet you, Allen Walker,” He greets with a tip of his hat. 

“How...how, you, you know who I am?” Allen stumbles through the sentence, taking a few steps back as he struggles to form words. “Who even are you- are you the, the…!” Allen can’t seem to bring himself to talk about the ghost. It feels like there’s a pair of eyes on him, their gaze paralyzing him. The man doesn’t seem bothered about his struggle to speak. Instead, he frowns. Seemingly upset with him. Instinctively, Allen tenses.    
  


“Why, Allen,” Button eyes peer out from under his eyeglasses. “That’s no way to talk to your other father!”’ The man fakes a sob. 

“What.” Allen deadpans. Does this weirdo think this situation is funny? 

“I’m your other father, silly! Adam, though you can call me dad if you like.” Adam grins at him, reaching over to pat his head.. Allen bats his hand away with a sharp glare. “Now, why don’t you go meet the rest of your family?”

  
  
  



End file.
